Wow really
by talex2714
Summary: Alex has a whole bunch of crazy adventures with his girlfriend can he survive to the end?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the bright morning sunshine, groggy after the long night. Just a quick recap for you guys: Was at my girlfriend's house she didnt want me to leave and we got up to some trouble. Im not gonna give you the whole recap because then it'd be way into details and we dont want to gross you guys out or anything. But back to me i didn't really want to get up but then i realized that this was the day that me and my girlfriend Tiana thats her name anyways would be going out for three months. I got dressed took a pop tart of of the cabinet and waited at the bus stop.

I got on the bus and spotted Tiana at the back of the bus. I took sat down right next to her she gave me a sly smile. Well she asked how was it, i was slow to respond back at first then i said. It was fun its just that I couldnt belive you didn't want me to leave. Well yea she said i was caught up in it so of course i didn't want you to leave. Just so you guys know we are like both 16 and she's black and im white. She's a 21 days older then me which i find unfair. If you know anything about this girl is that she loves getting me distracted and toys with me constantly. She draws me in like a magnet to metal. We got to school and i go to my locker put in my combo 35-1-23 it open with a **_"_**_**click".**_I put my backpack in my locker and when I close the locker guess who's has a big smile on her face. Yup you guessed it **_"my girlfriend_**". Yes I say to her even though she does all these things i can never put them past her. She has those eyes that I could stare at all day. So huggavle i could just melt into her. And her Body dont even get me started cause i could go all day. Anyways she has the smile on her face like she alwawys does before she does something really good to me.

**_"Meet me at free period"_**

Of course i say yea I'll meet you there

What could go wrong I ask myslef little did I know that it was gonna go down!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Don't stop please don't

I met Tiana in the library after free period she gave me that sly smile when I saw her. She led me to a room in the back that I have never noticed before. She opened it we stepped inside and it shut she turned around and locked it. Inside the room was a very large bed with blankets, pillows and were also several couches. Before I realized it the memories from that night all came back to me. Before I could make a move she seemed to read my mind. So instead of her ending up on the bed and me on top of her. It was the other way around. She took my shirt of and then she started to make out with me then I happily started to give it back to her. Then I don't know how but we got into the bed under the covers while all this was still going on. Then my energy kicked in as soon as she lifted her shirt up I knew this was going to happen again. It was hardcore that's all I have to say. Halfway during our "fun time" I said we aren't using protection are we. She said no I like it that way. I said are you trying to get pregnant. She answered one word three letters. **_"YES". _** Then I looked at her and she said what. Nothing I responded. Alex she said I hope you enjoyed yourself.

I couldn't think straight for the rest of the afternoon. Finally the day came to an end, I was still not thinking straight. Until I reached the bus got in sat in my seat. I looked out the window until I realized that I wasn't alone. I turned around and its was Tiana "**_You're getting off with me". _** I am aren't I, I said. Yup she answered I have to try something out on you she says. In my mind I replay the past events and realize that I want more. So I automatically say Yea that'll be great. Just to check I tell my parents on my phone that I'll be going home with a friend.

Me: Dad can I go home with a friend

Dad: Yes you can but be home by twelve

Me: Ok

Now I realize that Tiana was reading over my shoulder. And then she squeals in delight and says omg you're going to have the time of your life. Little did I know how right she was going to be! It seemed to take forever to get to her house, she gets out her house key and unlocks the front door. Hello mom dad, are you home she calls out. She turns back to me when no one answers. She turns to me and says they won't be home for a while now. She gives me a mischievous grin. **_"I could do whatever I want to you". _** I am really overjoyed to hear that but I don't show it. She leads me to her bedroom that I am way to familiar with. She says relax on my bed I'll be right back. She was acting very suspicious and I would soon find out why. So I relax and fell asleep when I wake up Tiana was back. When I saw her I was wordless I know I should be used to this by now. But somehow I can't make my mouth move. She had on the sexiest outfit ever that would soon come off. I finally was about to say something when she kissed me on the lips softly at first but then deepened with meaning. I didn't even realize that I was slowly lifting her shirt up. What I also didn't notice is that Tiana was doing the same thing I was doing. She put her hands on my chest then raked it up and down with her black manicured nails. Then I did what I never tried out before. I pulled her in close to me and held her by the waist. I put me head on her shoulder and slowly kissed her from the breasts to the neck then to the mouth. When our lips met again met again "_**our tongues were probing each other's mouth"**_. That when we got in her bed and she straddled me and said go hard on me like you never did before. Then it started once again we got under the covers. Before long Tiana was making noises and she sounded like she was enjoying herself. Then we stopped for a while and she started playing with my ear.

We started again and this time I don't know how she was making me feel good…..

20 minutes later I rapped my arms around her and I fell asleep at nine-o'clock. When I woke up it was eleven-thirty. She woke up as soon as I un-wrapped my arms from her. I have to go I said to her. Why? She said can you stay please. Fine I said let me call my parents I called my dad. I said to him dad I'm really tired can I stay here for the night. Sure he said. I hung up the phone

"**_Yes I can stay"_**

2 minutes later I fell asleep with her body in my arms once again.

Why you ask... I couldn't answer that question even if you asked me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: we're still alone

I woke up and realized I was still in Tiana's bedroom and in her bed. I slowly un-wrapped my arms and went into her bathroom and was about to take a hot shower. I didn't realize that she was following me into it. Until it was too late I got undressed to discover her stepping into the shower and pulling me in. I was about to protest and the she silenced me with a kiss. We kissed in the shower and then we just washed up.

We went downstairs and ate breakfast. We walked back to her room hand in hand. And went on her bed for some reason she still wasn't satisfied from last night. She straddled me and then took off my shirt. We just kissed and made and out and we cuddled and kissed some more. Then I fell asleep while we were holding each other. More like half asleep cause I guess Tiana woke up and saw me sleeping or thought I was I moved my head to rest on her breasts. And she said aww look at him and then kissed me on the forehead. Then I fell asleep totally. When I woke up Tiana was awake and had a dreamy expression on her face. I said Tiana she didn't answer then on the third try I called her name and snapped my fingers in if front of her face. This time she actually heard me and focused back on me. What were you thinking about I asked her. That answer is confidential she said with a grin. Well I have to say she was out for more than two minutes and she wouldn't tell me. I was fine with that but I would later find out

The rest of the weekend slowly dragged on with me and her having fun. All this time I wondered where her parents were. She finally told me that they were both on a business trip and would be away for three months. She said that they left her one of their credit cards. I asked her when she found out all of this. And she said that night when we got home they called her on her cell when I was asleep. Oh I said. Well she said what do you say how about we go to the mall. Luckily my bike was still in the garage from the last time I was over. So she got her parent credit card and we headed out on our bikes. The mall is like a fifteen-minute bike ride and we took our time and got there in twenty minutes. We locked our bikes on a pole outside and went in


	4. Chapter 4

We go into the mall and guess which store she goes straight into. You guessed it Victoria Secret, Really i said to her yes really she replied. **_Why?_**I Groaned. Well she said it's not like you've never seen me with/without them on she said with a grin. That shuts me up real quick i start blushing uncontrollably. Luckily she doesn't see me blushing. Let's go she takes my arm and literally shoves me into the store. And trust me when she shoves it's like she has the whole Giants football team on her side. She looks at a couple of things in the store. Picks some of them and goes to the cash register gives them her parents credit card. And just like that we're on our way...

She takes my hand and we just walk around the mall for a while nothing fun. But then she says you need a haircut. B-B-But i stutter, you know i hate getting haircuts I whine. Too bad she says and leads me into the shop they cut my hair and when they finish it. She says now you look extremely cute. Luckily I don't blush umm thanks I say. Not too long but just right she says smiling that beautiful smile of hers. I couldn't help it I took hold of her waist and and pulled her body into mine and kissed her then me started to make out. I lost track of the time, i mean like have you ever been caught up in a moment time just flies right by. Well that what happened to me. Then I realized we were still in the shop that i got my hair cut in. I break away and she says come on i want some more. I lead her out of the store and we go outside and take our bikes. We bike to the lake right near her house. Now i said we're alone have all the fun you want. **_Oh trust me Iwill!_**She says. Well at least let me sit down on- she doesn't let me finish she shoves me on the grass and straddles me first. She gets comfortable I'm wordless. She kisses me softly at first I kiss her back. And then we make out.

I can't recall of all of it, But I do know that I had a lot of fun. I checked my phone one missed call it was from my dad. I called him and he said are you still at your friend's house. Yea I am I answered him, be back by Monday he said. Ok dad I ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

I arrive at school hand in hand with my girlfriend. We go in the hallway its like empty except for two people. I look closer and it Reyana and Taqi against the lockers. _**"What the fuck are you two**_** doing"?** They break apart really quickly. My Girlfriend hasn't said anything. That's probably because Reyana is like her Best friend and neither of us knew about this. They start Rambling, Save it for the birds I say. Then dakota our other friend walks in and say hey guys whats going on. Of course us being in that akward situation we were in said nothing. Then we all said in unsion not including Dakota said _**"what the fuck the hell with**_** it"** And what made it even more weird was that Reyana slammed Taqi into the lockers and then Tiana slammed me into the lockers. Then we all started to kiss eachother. Lighlty at first then fully making out. For me i was on cloud nine. Of course i dk don't know what it was for Taqi.

We arrive in class late and the teacher gives us a funny look, ironically we are all in the same period and also we all sit together. And we start doing our work...

Free period:We all meet together and discuss some things it went like this.

Me: Whats going on between You and Taqi i say

Reyana: Well we decided that we should try it out

Taqi: Yea

Me(Alex): Very interesting

Tiana: Does kyndal know?

Reyana: Let's not tell her

Tiana:KK

(Kyndal and Eric walk up)

Eric: Sup my ni-

Tiana: Da freak I am not black i am venezuelan honey boo boo child

Eric: Whatever

Kyndal: Guess what

Reyana: What

Kyndal: I'm pregnant

Tiana: I am too. 3 weeks

Kyndal: Omgizzle

Reyana: So am I

All the boys: What The Fuck

Girls:Yayy Believe it

Guys:(faint)

Girls:Whoa did they just faint

Guys:(wake up)

Tiana: Alex i dont belive you would think that after all those times we did it that I wouldn't get pregnant

Taqi: I can't belive you didn't tell me

Reyana:well things happen

Kynda: Aren't you happy

Eric: Yea i am

We end the convo


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the day we all get on the bus. Also which is weird we are all on the same bus. I sit with my girlfriend, in my seat. And Taqi sits right across from us with Reyana. And Eric sits with Kyndal in the back of me and Tiana. We plan to meet at my girlfriend's house since no one is home and we could do whatever we want. We all call our parents and Say can we stay over a friend's house the all say yes. We hang up and we all give Tiana thumbs up.

We get off the bus, shoving each other and laughing and taking our time. We go into her house and then Tiana locks the door behind her. Tiana, Reyana, and Kyndal all push us into the den which is huge. Then they explain the game to us.

They took us separately to different spots of the den.

Tiana pulls me over and says _" The object of the game is to be the naughtiest and inappropriate couple ever"__._ I guess they all got told the same thing because we all said ok. I turn to Tiana and say we could easily win this we already do the dirtiest things to each other we are always on each other and like do it every day so yea.

It was me and Tiana's turn first. I went on the floor on my back, we took each other's shirts off and she helped me remove her bra She straddled me and I started to finger her on the breasts. But she stopped me and said suck right here and pointed to where I was just fingering. I started to suck it and she was yelping with delight. Then she started to nibble my ear and we kept at it for a while until our turn was over. Just so you guys know the girls watched the whole thing the guys had to turn away .To avert their eyes from my girlfriend because we would all get mad. If we saw each other's girl with either no shirt on or just no clothes all together.

It was Taqi and Reyana's turn I couldn't hear much. Considering that Taqi is new to this. But Reyana isn't so I could only imagine what she was doing to him. Then it was Kyndal and Eric's turn I heard a lot of screaming from Kyndal. And things that I don't want to put in words. Finally the game is over and the girls decide who the winner is. It's a tie between Me and Tiana. Eric and Kyndal. We realize that we're all hungry. We go up to the kitchen and get some dinner. While we eat we just talk and laugh . Then we decide to rest for a while I go with Tiana into her room, Eric and Kyndal go into one spare room, and Reyana and Taqi go into the other.

I sit on Tiana's bed and we cuddle a lot kiss. We talk about which was our favorite thing that we did to each other in the game. Then I ask her so when did you find out you were pregnant. Well after the first couple of times we had sex I had to check so I decided to bike over cause it was such a nice day. And I went and they confirmed that I was pregnant. Just one question for you how many kids are you giving birth to. OH I thought I told you already. Im going to have two kids a boy and girl. Ok that's the best thing I've heard of in a while. I literately kissed her and put my hand on her stomach. I felt a kick. What would you want to name them? The boy Damien and the girl we could name after me. Fine by me I say and then we go under the covers I take my shirt off because I hate sleeping with it on. I wrap my arms around her and fall asleep. But before I went to sleep I told her that today was the best day I ever had. Mine to she said.


	7. Wake up

I wake up and scream **_"Everybody wake up right now"._** The reason of this is because we all missed the bus. Usually the s comes at 7:10 it was now 7:20. We all rushed out of bed got dressed had a quick breakfast . Got our backpacks and started running. Trust me have you ever tried running with a backpack. Filled with textbooks and binders, well I'm telling you it's not fun at all. Luckily we all made it on time but we must have looked really crazy. Considering that we ran for like fifteen minutes straight.

I don't know how I made it through gym class our band. It was all a big blur for me. It cleared out at my first class. I wouldn't have snapped out of it if Tiana hadn't kissed me. As the fog lifted I saw everybody clearly. I started talk to Tiana and got so caught up in it I didn't realize that the teacher said my name. I realized it when I turned and everybody was staring at me! Yes I said to the teacher, will you get my attendance book from my desk. I got up and got it for him and handed it to him. He rattled on and on with the names. His name is Mr. Weis but we all call him Mr. Piss. The reason of this is because he has to go to the bathroom constantly. He is always in the bathroom for like 20 minutes. When he is, we usually do whatever we want. It was now 10:15 and he went to the bathroom. Of course my girlfriend being the mischievous person she is, started kissing me. After a minute or so we started making out and we were still on our chairs I fell off my chair and landed on my back it didn't hurt. She came off her char and she straddled me and it started again. The boys started cheering my name**_ " Alex..Alex..Alex"_**. Of course the girls started cheering Tiana's name. **_"Tiana…Tiana…Tiana…"_**. And through all this commotion none of the other classrooms head this. Which I find amazing because they were shouting pretty loud sure Tiana was enjoying all this attention. I got one hint that she was she said this to me,"**_ C'mon Alex I know you can do better". _**So I did and she said much better. We finished 15 minutes later and took our seats. I'm just luck she wasn't wearing lip gloss or it would've been all over me. After school I had a driving test and I passed got a license a couple days later. Luckily my dad bought me a car ahead of time it was a black and silver escalade

I took a test drive in my car but first I picked up Tiana she got up in the front seat and she said nice car. If you want I could drive you to and from school. That would be great she said. I'm taking my driver's test when my parents get back. I picked Kyndal and Eric, then Reyana and Taqi. Eric and Kyndal got the back seat. So Reyana and Taqi had to get the middle seats. Where do you guys want to go. We should all go to Buffalo Wild Wings they all laughed. When the light turned green I started driving towards that direction. We got there I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. We all got out and sat down at a table. We all ordered wings with soda. My hand was on the table and I saw Tiana's hand was also on the table next to mine. I put my hand on her hand and we held hands for a while. The food came and we all ate and when we finished I paid the bill and we all left. I dropped everybody off at their house. When we came to my Girlfriends house I pulled into her drive way and parked. We started to discuss her pregnancy. Well at least you can drive me to the hospital when I'm due. That made me smile because it was almost next week. She was three weeks due but now its only one more week. And that week is next and she could have our kids any day next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Next week is finally here and its almost Thursday. I asked Tiana if she felt any different. She said she did and I was extremely happy. School lets out and and I'm driving her to her house. Then all of a sudden she says its coming. With that I speed up and make my way to the hospital. When we get there they rush her into a room. I quickly follow. They tell me to wait outside for a while they get set up. Five minutes later they call me in. Then a minute later she delivers our first child at 4:20 on Wednesday March 14 2017. Then twenty minutes later another child. This time it's a girl born on the same day but at a different time which is at 4:40. Then I say whoa their twins. That's the last thing I remember before passing out.

When I woke up I remembered that I was still in the hospital. I was in a chair beside my girlfriend . The girls name we named after My girlfriend and the boy we named Damian. How long have I been out for I asked her. She said well you passed out on Wednesday todays Friday. Whoa i thought I was out maybe for like at least two hours. But for that long, wow. When can we leave I asked. In a couple of minutes she said. Are we keeping the kids I asked? Of course we are she answered. I wanted kids and know I have them. Ok cause I wanted to keep them to just making sure.

I go to my car with Tiana and she is carrying our kids. We get into my car and I help her up. Then I go to my side and drive away…


	9. Chapter 9

Alex can you get the kids ready, Tiana calls from upstairs. We're getting ready to take the kids out for dinner. In case you guys haven't figured out we now live together and are married.

Our kids are now four years old and are very cute but at times can be only time me and Tiana get away from them is when they are at school. Thats when we could have our fun. Which is mostly made up of what we did when we were sixteen. We go into my car and drive to olive garden and yes its still around. We eat there and then go home. We put the kids to bed and go into our room. Then we go to sleep...

(authors note) there will be a part when our kids are older then they are now hope you guys enjoyed my story.


End file.
